Omni and Speedy
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: Set during original Ben 10 series. Sonic is sent to another dimension by Eggman, he meets Beth Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix. Human Sonic x Female Ben.
1. Dimension Shift!

A/N:Ages are: Sonic-16(Hedgehog) 13(Human) Beth and Gwen-12, Tails-12 Amy-12 Kevin-13.

Chapter 1: Dimension Shift

Sonic was now locked in combat with his nemesis Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman what are you planning now, world domination again?" Sonic asked, ready to foil the doctor's plans again.

"Well, yes Sonic I am, but this time there's going to be a difference." Eggman said smirking evilly.

"And that difference is?" Sonic asked.

"This!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a button and fire a laser at Sonic surrounding him in lightning and sending him to a different dimension.

"Finally that hedgehog is out of my life, yes!" Eggman yelled in happiness "Now I can finally let the Egg Empire arise!"

(With Sonic)

Sonic was completely unconscious at the moment all there was, was darkness, then he slowly started to open his eyes to look into the green eyes of a girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a black and white shirt with above knee level green pants.

She saw him open his eyes and shouted "Gwen, Grandpa he's awake!" and with that call a red haired girl with a blue shirt and short white pants and an aged man with a red vacation shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello there young man what's your name?" The man asked.

"Uh, my name's Sonic." Sonic said getting up on the bed he was laying down on.

"That's a weird name." The brown haired said "Well anyway my name's Beth."

"My name's Gwen." Gwen said.

"And I'm Max." Max said.

"Nice to meet you guys, do you know where I am?" Sonic asked.

"You're on my grandpa's RV." Beth said.

"Ok and do you have a bathroom here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, just go that way." Beth said pointing to the right and in just that second Sonic vanished into the bathroom.

"Wow, he's fast." Gwen said and Beth just nodded.

When Sonic got into the bathroom he stood in front of a body sized mirror and saw that he was a human wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, he still had his red and white shoes and he had blue hair and a pair of green goggles on top of his head.

"Wow, I'm a human now, looks like I have to get used to it." Sonic said grinning.

Sonic came back out of the bathroom and saw Beth's watch "Hey where'd you get that watch?" Sonic asked, Beth quickly covered up the watch.

"What watch?" Beth asked looking nervous.

"Please don't pretend and if it's something unnatural I'm used to it." Sonic said

Beth pulled the watch from behind her back and showed it to him "This is called the Omnitrix, it lets me turn into different aliens from around the universe." Beth explained to him.

"Cool." Sonic said "You got a speedy alien in their I'm in for a race."

"Yeah I got XLR8 in here, it's my fastest alien." Beth said

"Let's race." Sonic said giving a cocky grin.

"Hey you're not gonna win, but whatever." Beth said as she slammed the top of her watch turning her into a blue alien with the same clothes she was wearing, they started the race Sonic taking the lead by a little bit and then Beth caught up with him, but Sonic won the race.

"Wow you're fast." Beth said turning back into her normal self.

"Actually I'm the fastest thing alive, well in my dimension that was my title and it still is." Sonic said.

"You're from another dimension, that's cool." Beth said.

"You know, you remind me of well me." Sonic said grinning.

"Heh I'm always ready for action." Beth said.

"Yup just like me." Sonic said winking at her.


	2. Where's Sonic?

Chapter 2: Where's Sonic?

It had been about 2 days since Eggman sent Sonic to Beth's world and his little brother, Tails was getting worried.

"Sonic, where are you?" Tails asked himself "I'll find you bro, just you wait." Then he started working on his new invention to find Sonic, then he got a call from Amy asking if he had seen Sonic, "No, he's missing I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh no, my beloved Sonic is missing." Amy said and started crying.

"I'm working on a device to find him." Tails said as he hung up the phone.

Amy came over to Tails' house that day to see what he was working on to find Sonic.

"Tails are you sure this will find Sonic?" Amy asked the Two Tailed Fox.

"Of course, Amy." Tails said to his friend knowing she didn't trust the machine he was working on.

"Well as long as it finds Sonic, it's okay." Amy said.

"Amy, of course it's going to work." Tails said going back to work on his machine.

"How long is it going to take for it to work?" Amy asked Tails wondering how long it would take to be reunited with Sonic.

"I'd say about a week to finish it, so you'll have to wait." Tails said.

"A WEEK!" Amy yelled at the fox in anger for how long it would take to build the machine.

"Yeah Amy, that's how long it's going to take." Tails said calmly.

You better make it faster or we'll start calling you No Tails." Amy growled, taking her hammer out.

Tails was scared for his life, he knew that Amy was a crazy fangirl, but seriously she threatens Sonic to marry her by tying him up, trying to kidnap him and even attempted murder when he rejects her for a date, Tails couldn't believe she was actually still his friend.

"You better have that thing ready in two hours your little tails are going off!" Amy yelled and stormed out the house.

In pure fear Tails started working on the machine, he did want his Tails to stay where they were.

Two hours passed and Amy stormed back into the house so they could get to Sonic "It better be ready!" Amy yelled.

"Y-Yeah A-Amy." Tails stuttered and turned on the machine and then they both stepped inside the machine and were instantly transported to Sonic's location, they were transported to a RV.

"It didn't even work!" Amy yelled taking out her hammer then she realized she was a human instead of a hedgehog and that Tails was a boy with messy blond hair, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Huh, we're human oh, whatever." Amy said swinging her hammer down for a blur to catch it.

"AMY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL TAILS!" Sonic yelled at her in anger, but she ignored him and tried to glomp him.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in joy but Sonic push her away from him and onto the ground.

"Leave me alone, you crazy fan girl you annoy me so much, you try to force me to marry you and you try to kill my best friend, what is wrong with you!" Sonic yelled angrily at her "You can try to marry me but trying to kill Tails that's just going too far, get out of my life!"

Amy started crying, but then Sonic felt guilty and sat next to her on the ground "Amy I'm sorry for that, but you have to back off okay, are we still friends and I mean just friends." Sonic apologized smiling when she looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry too Sonic, I know I've been a thorn in your side for a long time, please forgive me." Amy said

"Of course Amy." Sonic said getting up and going over to his little brother "Hey there pal how's it going?" Sonic asked ruffling Tails' hair earning a chuckle from his brother.

"I've been cool bro." Tails said and just then Beth came out of the RV "Hey Sonic are you alright?" Beth asked and then she noticed Tails and Amy "Who are you?" She asked Amy and Tails.

"I'm Tails Sonic's little brother." Tails said giving a grin.

"I'm Amy." Amy introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Beth and Sonic is Amy your girlfriend?" Beth asked.

"Well I used to want to be his girlfriend but he didn't feel the same way about me." Amy said a little sadly.

"Well okay." Beth said and just then Charmcaster showed up.

"Hey there loser who's the blue haired cutie, can't be your boyfriend." Charmcaster said.

Beth got really angry and another feeling came was it… jealousy, no it couldn't be.

"Shut up Charmcaster!" Beth yelled and was ready to slam on her watch then Sonic stopped her.

"I got this one." Sonic said.

"Oh great I'm gonna have to hurt that cute face." Charmcaster said flirtatiously.

"You gotta wait in line with all the other fan girls out there, excluding the brown and pink haired girls behind me." Sonic said irritated.

"Okay then I'll just skip the line then." She said as she used her magic to teleport and grab him in a kiss blowing some magic in it making his eyes grow pink.

"Get off him!" Beth, Amy and Tails yelled in unison, but then Sonic turned around and charged at them.

"Sonic, bro stop." Tails said as Sonic hit Tails aside and tried to go after Beth and Amy but they dodged and Beth tried to use the omnitrix but Sonic stoppd her by pushing her.

"Sonic, stop please." Beth begged and tried to think of an idea to help her then thought of one, but went against it 'I'm not going to kiss him I can't but I have to.' She thought as she kissed him making him get out of the hypnotism and him falling unconscious, she then looked to see Charmcaster running away, but she let it slide, Sonic was more important right now "Quick we have to get him inside as they all picked him up and brought him into the RV.

(A/N: Sonic and Amy will have a brother Sister relationship in this story and the kiss was not meant to make the relationship start yet).


	3. Kevin!

Chapter 3: Kevin!

"Ughh what happened?" Sonic asked as he woke up with everybody surrounding him.

"Well Charmcaster an enemy of mine tried to control your mind and kill us." Beth explained to him.

"Okay, can you give me a tour of the city, I need to be familiar with this place, right?" Sonic asked.

"Oh sure and Amy and Tails can come too." Beth said.

"Cool." Sonic said.

"Can I come?" Gwen asked coming into the main part of the RV.

"Whatever dweeb." Beth teased her cousin.

"Doofus." Gwen said as they butted heads and continued to insult each other until Sonic and Tails broke it up.

"Do you always fight like this?" Sonic asked Beth.

"Well, yeah." Beth said looking at him.

"Well let's get going." Sonic said as they exited the RV, the first place they went to was the Arcade.

"Ooo, arcade." Sonic and Beth said as if in a trance and dashed off to play some games Amy and Gwen rolled their eyes and Tails chuckled and then they saw a boy with black hair, a black shirt, and shorts taking all the coins from the machines.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Beth asked him.

"I'm getting rich in tokens, what does it look like?" The kid said.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"The name's Kevin." Kevin said as he got a good look at Beth "Who's the hottie?"

Beth blushed while Sonic just got a jealous look on his face as he heard those words.

"Oh my name's Beth." Beth said shyly with a wave of her hand.

Now Sonic was beyond jealous wait, wait, wait, jealous? Him? No way!

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind playing some games with me madam Beth." Kevin said with a wink and holding out his hand.

Beth giggled and blushed taking his hand as he led her to the games and leaving Sonic to follow, then when some thugs came up and tried to beat up Kevin, Beth ran around the corner and went XLR8 and beat them up and went back around to change back.

"Hey did you see that blue guy, that was cool." Kevin said.

"Yeah, he and I are actually good friends." Beth said.

"Cool, you're the coolest girl I've ever met." Kevin complimented and now Sonic was way, way jealous that if he didn't know how to control it he would have gone dark.

"Hey Beth, we're going back to the RV." Sonic said trying to hide the jealousy from his voice.

Beth turned to look at him remembering he was even there "Okay later." She said as he and the others left.

"Finally that loser is gone." Kevin said as if waiting for Sonic to leave.

"Hey he's a cool guy." Beth defended her friend.

"Hah, I'll bet a million dollars he's a goody two shoes, why not just hang with me for a while." Kevin said.

"Well, okay." Beth said as they left.

"Do you like sumo slammers?" Kevin asked her.

"I love sumo slammers!" Beth cheered as they stopped in front of a warehouse.

"Well if we head inside of this warehouse we can get a ton of sumo slammers games." Kevin said as they entered the warehouse. "Here." He said tossing her a sumo slammers game.

"Oh my gosh!" She said and hugged him and just then the cops came and broke through the windows, Beth turned into Stinkfly and flew them away.

"So wait that speedy guy was you?" Kevin asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Beth replied to him as they passed a huge screen and Kevin did a piece sign.

"Hey, let's go to my house." Kevin said.

"Okay." Beth said as Kevin directed her to his house.

They got there and Beth saw that he lived in a train station with a couch in it.

"You live here?" Beth asked as Kevin sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him and she sat down.

"Yup, you know you're really cute you know that." Kevin said as he cupped her cheek.

"Uh y-ye-eah." Beth stuttered as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her and while they were kissing Kevin reached down and grabbed the omnitrix and absorbed it, transforming into heatblast as soon as they parted.

"What the!" Beth yelled as he fired a blast at her she dodged it and slammed her watch to four arms, he went four arms too and hit her into the wall making her transform back as Kevin cocked his fist back and just before he hit a blur came and kicked him in the back of the head forcing him to stop.

"Leave her alone!" Came the voice of Sonic.

"So-Sonic?" Beth asked as she looked up to see him as he picked her up bridal style and set her down a good distance away.

"You okay?" Sonic asked sternly.

"Ye-yeah, tha-thanks." Beth stuttered.

"I'll take care of him." Sonic said and dashed off he tried to kick him again but Kevin punched him back, then Sonic came blazing back, he slid under Kevin, bounced off the wall and roundhouse kicked him in the head, then he dashed in front of him and kneed him in the face, sending him back to normal and into the wall, Sonic came and grip his collar.

"Stay away from Beth do you understand?" Sonic asked slowly and dangerously, Kevin just nodded as Sonic let him go and he ran away.

Sonic then picked Beth up bridal style and walked back to the RV.

"Thanks for saving me even after I ignored you." Beth apologized looking guilty.

"No problem." Sonic said as they got into the RV, he set her down on her bed and went to bed.


	4. Tentacle Face!

Chapter 4: Tentacle Face

"Hey Beth, Amy, Tails, I want to play Sumo Slammers 4 players!" Sonic yelled to his friends in the main room.

"We're coming!" Beth yelled back as they all entered the main room.

"I've been practicing, I'm gonna win this time." Sonic said feeling confident, he had lost to Beth every time they played.

"Yeah, yeah let me just beat you already." She said as they all grabbed a controller, Amy was the first one out of the game, then Tails, and lastly it was just Sonic and Beth who were fighting equally and when Sonic was about to win when an alien with Tentacles on his face blasted through the roof of the RV.

"Oh no it's a walking squid!" Sonic yelled running in circles like an idiot.

"Sonic, that's vilgax!" Beth yelled at him making him stop.

"You didn't tell me he was a walking squid." Sonic said to her still in his stupid phase.

Beth just walked over and slapped him making him come back to real life "Sorry." He apologized.

"Beth Tennyson I'm going to destroy you and take the omnitrix!" Vilgax as he charged her Sonic got into a race position, Tails as well, Amy took out her hammer and Beth slammed the omnitrix to heatblast.

Vilgax punched Beth out of the RV wall but blue magic caught and she turned to see Gwen.

Sonic dashed for Vilgax and punched him in the jaw sending him to the ground then Sonic spin dashed on top of his stomach, then Tails whacked him with his feet sending him into the air, and Amy finished the combo yelling "High Spinning Hammer Blow!" and hit Vilgax into the ground, creating a crater.

"Insignificant humans!" Vilgax yelled as he punched Sonic into the air and when he came down he punched straight into the ground, knocking him out as Vilgax held him up by his collar and threw him of the cliff they were all fighting next to.

"SONIC!" everyone yelled, Amy was crying, Beth since she was Heatblast couldn't cry but was sobbing, and Tails' head was down as tears leaked from his eyes and his fist clenched as his head lashed up and he glared intensely at Vilgax.

"You…you killed my best friend, you bastard!" Tails yelled as he also charged Vilgax only for Vilgax to grab his neck and threw him the same place as Sonic.

"TAILS!" Amy and Beth yelled in unison.


	5. Lost!

Chapter 5: Lost!

Sonic and Tails were now lost in the woods but they were separated.

"Tails, Tails!" Sonic yelled looking for his little brother in the mass of the forest, then he heard yelling and ran to the source of it and there he saw Tails running from a bear, he went and knocked the bear out.

"Tails are you alright?" Sonic asked his best friend as he approached him.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic and um where are we?" Tails asked looking really confused.

"In the woods and we got to get out of here." Sonic said.

"Okay let's go." Tails said as they dashed off to find a way out and after 4 hours they set up camp and sat down on a log.

"Hey bro, can I ask you for advice?" Tails asked.

"Shoot bro." Sonic said and gave a thumbs up.

"Well you see I like that orange haired girl, Gwen and I need your help sorting out my feelings." Tails said embarrassed.

Sonic placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "Well tell her how you feel, bud." Sonic advised.

"But it's not that easy, I barely know her but she's just so beautiful and the way she is just fantastic." Tails explained.

"You don't just like her, bro, you love her." Sonic said with his hand still on his buddy's shoulder as Tails blushed.

"I guess, I guess I do, well do you like Beth?" Tails asked smirking at his bro knowing he caught him off guard.

"Well I don't um maybe, yes, no…yes." Sonic admitted shyly.

"So what do you think of her?" Tails asked.

"I think she's cool." Sonic lied.

"Is that really it?" Tails asked.

"No, I think she's amazing, her strength, her will to never give up, why would I not love her, I mean like?" Sonic asked.

"You mean love?" Tails asked slyly.

Sonic sighed "Yeah." Sonic said and blushed.

(With Beth and Gwen)

"Gwen, I'm really worried, what if they died?" Beth asked worrying about Sonic and Tails.

"Beth, they're alright you know them but I'm worried about the blonde, Tails." Gwen said.

"Oh, you like Tails." Beth and Amy teased in unison.

"I-I don't." Gwen stuttered blushing madly.

"So why is your face red?" Beth asked.

"Um-um, you like Sonic." Gwen teased back smirking.

"No I don't." Beth said blushing even more than Gwen.

"You do don't you." Gwen teased more.

"Uh, yes I do." Beth admitted her feelings "He's cute." Beth said.

"We'll look for them tomorrow." Amy yawned and they went to bed.


	6. Found!

Chapter 6: Found!

Sonic and Tails had just found their way out of the woods and were trying to find Beth and the others and then the RV passed by them, wow what a stroke of luck.

"There they are, let's speed up, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as they dashed to the RV, catching up to it with ease.

"BETH!" Sonic yelled through the window and she heard him, she quickly rolled the window down to help him and Tails in the RV.

"You're back!" Beth and Gwen yelled in unison as Beth hugged Sonic like a lifeline and snuggling into his chest, Gwen and Tails doing the same, both boys blushed bright red, Amy just looked on with a smile knowing Sonic was in love and feeling happy for the guy she now considered a big brother.

"C'mon you didn't need to worry, we didn't die right." Sonic said and with those words Beth and Gwen started crying.

"That's the thing w-w-we tho-thou-thought y-you di-died o-out i-in the wo-woods." Beth cried out as they both snuggled back into their chests and they hugged back and rested the cheeks in their crush's hair.

"Shh shh, don't cry we're right here okay." Sonic comforted her.

"Yeah, we're not leaving anytime soon." Tails added in.

The girls kissed their crushes on the cheek, causing them to blush even brighter as the girls stopped crying.

"Never ever scare me like that again or I will attack that thing between your legs, understand?" Beth threatened as Sonic and Tails got scared looks on their faces as they covered their manhood, Rouge and Blaze had kicked them both there before because they found them peeping on them in a hot spring.

They gulped. "Yeah." They replied as the girls smiled.

"Good, now we're gonna make you two some lunch." The girls said as they went to the kitchen, but Amy stayed behind.

"You like them don't you bros?" Amy asked her friends she considered brothers.

"Uh…nooooo." They said and stretched the no.

"Yeah you do." Amy teased her brothers.

"Sis, we do not like them." Sonic said.

"Whatever." Amy said dropping the topic and walking away.

Beth and Gwen came back with 12 chilidogs and a cheeseburger on both plates. "And here's lunch guys." The girls said as Sonic and Tails started drooling as they set down the food and the boys instantly started stuffing their faces with food as the girls giggled and in not too long they were down and napping.

"They look so cute when they sleep." Gwen said as they watched their crushes sleep and kissed their foreheads.

(Dreamland)

Sonic was dreaming that him and Beth were on a date and he was just staring at her, she doing the same.

Tails was dreaming the same thing only with Gwen and as in both dreams they leaned forward and then Eggman's face came up…

"AAAGGGHHH!" Sonic and Tails screamed as they woke up and looked at each other and screamed again with wide eyes and just then Beth and Gwen came in.

"What happened?" Beth asked as the boys started shaking violently.

"Nightmare, don't worry." Sonic said reassuringly.

"C'mon what was it?" Gwen asked as the boys froze in place, uh oh they were dreaming about the girls, so they did the best thing yet, pretended to fall asleep and started snoring loudly.

"We know you're faking." Beth said plainly, they got back up and turned to the wall, leaving the girls to look at their backs.

"Well it was about you." Sonic and Tails whispered shyly and kicked at their feet.

The girls blushed. "What about us." They asked.

"Don't worry about it guys." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' wrist and was about to dash off when Beth grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Okay well we were on a date and well we almost kissed and…" Tails trailed off as Sonic grabbed him and dashed off this time.

The girls blushed and looked out the door and smiled maybe Sonic and Tails did like them.


	7. Dance Lessons

Chapter 7: Dance Lessons

Today was the day some of Beth's relatives got married and Max was looking through the closet for two tuxes Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic, Tails you do know you have to make up new names for this right." Max stated looking at them.

"Actually those aren't our real names, our real names are Maurice and Miles so no worries." Sonic said and then they laughter coming from the other room the girls were using.

"Maurice… your…name…is…Maurice?" Beth asked through laughs and then burst out laughing again.

"A…And…Miles." Gwen said through her own laughter and Sonic and Tails got annoyed looks on their faces.

"Whatever did you find any tuxes Max?" Sonic asked the elderly man.

"Yes just found some." Max said as he passed them the tuxes.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Go change." Max said as the boys went to the bathroom to change when they got out girls came too and when Sonic took one look at Beth got knocked out from major nosebleed.

"Sonic!" Beth cried out as everyone came to his side and Amy who was taking a shower was just out and came too but when Sonic woke up and saw how close Beth was to his face which was actually to the point of their noses almost touching, he fainted again, when he awoke again they were at the wedding.

"Let's go." Max said and they all left.

"Oh Max who are these young men?" The bride asked.

"I'm Maurice." Sonic said.

"I'm Miles." Tails said

"And the young lady?" The bride asked again.

"I'm Amy Rose." Amy said.

"Well boys I hope you find that girl your going dance with at the ball tonight." The bride said smiling and walking away.

Sonic went white as snow he needed a girl to dance and he was nervous to ask Beth and there was something else.

"Guys who are you taking." Gwen asked praying it was them.

"Uh it could be you girls." Sonic said nervously. "But there's something else."

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"I can't dance." Sonic admitted.

"C'mon I'll teach you." Beth said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the RV causing him to blush.

Sonic and Beth danced in the RV, slow dancing Sonic would almost step on her foot.

"Hey I think I got it." Sonic said happily.

"That's good to know." Beth said smiling.

"Beth, wanna dance with me tonight?" Sonic asked.

"I'd love to." Beth said giving him a quick hug and leaving.

At the ball everyone was dancing and Tails had asked Gwen to dance, she accepted, Amy was dancing with a guy she met at the ball, and here was Sonic and Beth dancing together in perfect rhythm.

"Everyone please be seated for the ceremony." The priest said as everyone sat and they did the ceremony.

"Okay, time to leave." Max said as they entered the RV and left.

"Thanks for an amazing night Sonic." Beth said giving Sonic a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.


	8. Werehog

Chapter 8: Werehog

Everyone was now heading for a town where one of Max's friends for a visit, they got there and spotted Max's friend, Wes Green.

"Max, how are you?" Wes asked.

"I'm just fine Wes and who's that girl?" Max asked as he saw a girl performing the rain dance.

"Woah who is she?" Sonic said looking at the girl with wide, dreamy eyes, Beth noticed this and got a jealous look.

"That's my granddaughter Kai, the best dancer in town." Wes said.

"Hello, what are your names." Kai said as she walked over to them.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic introduced himself before anyone else.

"I'm Miles." Tails introduced himself.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said.

"Beth." Beth introduced sourly.

"I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you all." Kai said.

"Me and Wes are going to catch up on old times why don't you kids just walk around." Max said

They all left to explore the town with Kai explaining all the major sites.

"All this stuff is amazing." Tails said being the smart guy he was complemented the work.

They came up to a bridge and then it started raining and slowly turn into a storm the bridge Sonic and Kai were still on broke off and they were floating down a stream. "Sonic!" Beth cried out. Sonic already knew what to do, okay he couldn't swim but he did something else he jumped out of the water kicked off the wall grab Kai and grabbed the bottom of the piece of bridge up top and climbed up.

"Thanks." Kai thanked him for saving her.

"No problem." Sonic said with a grin towards her.

Kai took them to the museum and they all looked around.

"Sonic, do you have a crush on Kai?" Beth harshly whispered to him glaring.

He blushed. "Why would you ask that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you've been acting all lovey dovey around her… why don't you do that around me?" Beth asked shyly.

"Well I…" Sonic couldn't finish as a werewolf blasted through the wall, charging for Sonic, he kicked it in the face knocking it down, then it got up and scratched his arm causing it to bleed and also mixing some DNA in there as well.

"Sonic are you alright?" Beth asked and that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Sonic woke up and felt different "What happened?" Sonic asked.

"That werewolf slashed you in the arm and I think you might want to look in the mirror." Beth said.

"Oookay." Sonic said awkwardly and went to the bathroom and looked in.

"Woah." Sonic said as he looked, his skin was gray and so was his hair only with a little white in it at the tips, and he had fangs and claws with two hedgehog ears the same color as his hair on his head.

"Werehog's coming back." Sonic said as he exited the bathroom and Kai took a look at him.

"Wow, you have to be a werewolf from legends." Kai said to him.

"We have to find the one responsible." Wes said grabbing his shot gun and the coin from legend "If we put some cactus juice on this coin and stick it to the beast's chest it should stop him."

Just then Sonic got shorter his quills came back, his muzzle, his tail, and his shoes turned into cleats.

"Sonic, you're a werehog again!" Tails exclaimed. "Like when we fought Dark Gaia."

"Let's get this over with." Sonic growled as he got on all fours and went as fast as he could as a werehog, he found the werewolf. "Hey you, you turned me into this!" Sonic growled.

The beast just roared and charged him, he stretched his arm out and punched him, Wes came and stuck the coin to the beast's chest, doing nothing as it punched him off and ran into a cave, Sonic went after it, he fought at the edge of a cliff next to a pit of lava, Sonic punched it right destroying it and turning him back to normal, he walked back out of the cave and Beth came and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him smack on the lips shocking him and he kissed back.

"I do always act lovey dovey around you I just hide it well." Sonic said winking at her as she kissed him again.

"My big blue." Beth said, hugging him tighter.


End file.
